Prom Night with Shizaya!
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shizuo is handed a note in class asking him to the prom; thinking it's from some blonde chick he agrees! But soon finds out that he really agreed to go to prom with a certain brunet!/ Shizaya/ really cute/ funny!/ please review!


"Sooo Shizuo are you going to the end of the school year prom?" Shinra asked as the two walked to their algebra class.

"I don't think so, there's no one I want to ask to go with me. Are you going?" Shizuo asked his best friend.

"I can't if I go with any girl here it would be like cheating on my beautiful Celty."

"Then just take her to the prom; it's not like it matters if she doesn't go to our school." Shizuo said plainly.

"Eh I don't think a headless dullahan would fit in so well at a high school prom. Besides even if I asked her she most likely would say no." Shinra sighed; Shizuo grinned and patted the brunets back.

"To bad, I bet those guys who throw you in the dumpster outside of school every day would drop dead if they saw you going to the prom with someone like Celty." Shizuo laughed; Shinra glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Yea thanks for keeping them from doing that to me Shizuo." Shinra said sarcastically.

"Hey I would have helped you if it wasn't so damn funny! Don't I at least get any credit for helping you out of there? When you try to get out yourself you always face plant on the concrete and end up breaking your glasses."

"Yea I guess that's nice of you; considering how expensive my prescription glasses are." Shinra said pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway back to the prom or whatever; I'm not really the type of guy who likes to go to those dances with all the girly pink decorations. I'd rather stay home and watch some good horror movies."

"Yea and I'd rather play video games with Celty! I heard Izaya was going to ask someone to the prom, but he wouldn't tell me who." Shinra said.

"Hm any girl who would go to a dance with the flea would have to dead." Shizuo said as he sat down at his desk.

"Hello Shizu-chan and Shinra!" Izaya said skipping over to the two males.

"Speak of the devil." Shizuo mumbled

"Good morning Izaya-kun, did that girl you ask say she would go to prom with you?" Shinra asked curiously.

"Ah I haven't asked yet." Izaya said leaning up against Shizuo's desk.

"You do know you can't bring your mom to the prom, right?" Shizuo said smugly.

"Very funny Shizu-chan." Izaya said rolling his eyes at the blonde.

"Orihara Izaya please take your seat." The teacher ordered; Izaya grinned and went to go take his seat in the front row. Shizuo slunk down in his seat and sighed; really wanting to be somewhere else right about now. He flinched when a folded piece of paper was shoved in his face by the girl in front of him.

"What the hell is this?" She just giggled and threw the paper on his desk; Shizuo mumbled something under his breath and unfolded the paper.

"_Will you go to prom with me? 3333" _The note read; under the question was to boxes saying "yes" and "no".

"Who's this from?" Shizuo whispered to the girl in front of him; she smiled and pointed to the front row. Shizuo couldn't really see who she was pointing to so he assumed she was pointing to the girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. Shizuo thought for a while before checking one of the boxes marked "yes"; the girl in front of him smiled and took the note from him. He closed the cap on his pen and watched the note be passed up to the person who had wrote it; unfortunately Shizuo went back to doodling in his notebook and failed to see the note be passed up to a certain brunet.

"_Hm how sweet Shizu-chan."_ Izaya thought as he smiled at the answer Shizuo had given him.

* * *

><p><em>(Prom Night)<em>

"Oh hello." Shizuo's mother said to the brunet who was patiently waiting at the front door.

"Hello Mrs. Heiwajima, is Shizuo home? He said he'd take me to prom tonight." Izaya said cheerfully; Shizuo's mother looked at him socked.

"Oh…isn't it a little early though? I thought I doesn't start for another hour?" the woman asked curiously.

"It does, it thought we could hang out a little then walk there together." Izaya said plainly; he smiled when the woman stood aside to let him in.

"His room is the last door on the left." She said pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you!" Izaya said happily; Shizuo's mother ran her fingers threw her hair in confusion as she watched the teenager skip down the hallway to Shizuo's room. Izaya stopped in front of Shizuo's room and knocked on the door; he smiled when a blonde teenager in a tuxedo opened the door.

"Wow, I didn't think a protozoan like you could dress up so nicely." Izaya said; he moved past the petrified blonde and sat down on his bed. Shizuo slammed the door and turned to the brunet with an outraged look on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How the hell did you get in my house?" Shizuo screamed.

"Your mother let me in, and don't pretend you don't know Shizu-chan; you said you'd take me to prom tonight!" Izaya said happily.

"WHAT? I did not you damn flea." Shizuo yelled again; Izaya grinned and pulled out the note he had written to Shizuo that day in class.

"You checked the "yes" box though." Izaya said holding up the note to show the blonde.

"You wrote that?"

"Yes I did indeed; you agreed to go with me and you even dressed up so nicely, I even smell some sweet smelling colon on you." Izaya giggled; he flinched as the note was torn out of his hand and ripped to shreds.

"Get out of my house now! I would never go to a prom with you." Izaya starred at the blonde for a while until an idea came into his evil little mind.

"B-but you said you w-would and I don't have t-time to find another d-date." Izaya cried into his hands, Shizuo flinched as he saw warm tears roll down the brunet's cheeks.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Crying isn't going to get me to go to the prom with you." Shizuo said crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

_5 minutes later…._

"Have fun you two!" Shizuo's mother said waving goodbye to the two teenagers as they started walking to the prom. Izaya waved back and moved his hand back into Shizuo's; Shizuo glared at the intertwined hands and back up at the brunet.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" Shizuo said annoyed.

"Why thank you Shizu-chan, you're pretty hot yourself." Izaya said poking Shizuo in the stomach playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just wanted to make a quick little Shizaya prom fanfic! HAHAH hoped you liked it! Unlike Izaya I HATE girly proms and dances and whenever I do go to those things I go to it in my leather jeans and black t-shirts like normal people!...I'm normal right?...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


End file.
